ESCAPE
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: SOS bagi kalian yang setidaknya membaca pesanku ini, segera baca kisahku dan bantu aku untuk keluar dari taman bermain mengerikan ini! Oh, aku tak ingin insiden tiga bulan lalu terulang lagi. Jangan sampai sahabatku terluka... LAGI! 0.15% Romance. Review?
1. Prolog

Oke, ini mungkin memang masih terlalu awal tapi aku harus memberi tahu pada kalian semua _cepat atau lambat_. Sebelumnya kuperingatkan dulu, kalian harus memersiapkan jantung kalian sebelum mengetahui rencana gilaku ini (Oke, aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika setelah membacanya kalian akan terserang penyakit jantung)—tapi semoga saja hal itu tak terjadi. Kuharap, sih.

Baik, mulai darimana kita? Oh ya tentu. Kalian pasti belum tahu apa-apa. _Siapa aku_ dan _rencana gila apa yang kumaksudkan di atas_.

Namaku Tenten dan aku empat belas. Mengenai rencana yang kusebutkan di atas, rencana brilian yang _ehm_—sekaligus gila, aku akan menyelamatkan empat sahabat-sahabatku yang terkurung di taman hiburan mengerikan di suatu desa terpencil. _Well yeah_, alasan kenapa mereka terkurung di sana itu buruk sekali. _Buruk banget_. Dan yah! Tidak mungkin bukan, bila aku, **sahabatnya**, malah asyik bermain _video game_ atau nonton bioskop di saat teman-temanku diculik?

—eh _dikurung_ maksudnya. _Err_, lebih tepatnya dikurung _dan_ diculik sih.

Taruhan _Hershey's Special Dark Mildly Sweet Chocolate Bar_ deh, kalian pasti nggak ngerti apa yang kukatakan di atas.

Yah, itu bagus, sih. Setidaknya setelah ini kalian akan menyimak ceritaku.

**

* * *

.  
**

**E.S.C.A.P.E**

**©kanarienvogel**

—**Based ****on the retard author's dream**

_**E**__verlasting. __**S**__trategy. __**C**__hivalry. __**A**__dventure. __**P**__reciness. __**E**__ndeavour_

.

.

* * *

**Prolog**

.

Seperti hari Minggu biasanya, pagi hariku berawal dari ciuman _menyenangkan_ dengan karpet. Kalau bisa disalahkan sih salahkan saja mimpi sialan yang selalu saja menghampiriku setiap dua atau tiga kali seminggu. Mimpi yang mengoyak pemikiran sehatku dan membuka kembali memori buruk yang terjadi _tiga bulan_ lalu, dimana pintu besi dari wahana _itu_ menutup rapat dan mengurung keempat sahabatku—kemudian diperburuk dengan depresi yang dialami oleh salah satu sahabatku (yeah, yang selamat hanyalah kami berdua)—ditambah tiga bulan setelah itu, sebuah media memberitakan sesuatu yang buruk.

_**Ditemukan Taman Hiburan Kosong**_

_**Seorang petani menemukan lahan luas yang diisi oleh taman hiburan raksasa yang kosong melompong. Diduga taman hiburan itu ditinggalkan sejak lama. Saat polisi melakukan penggeledahan, ditemukan empat kerangka manusia. Dua diantaranya wanita dan sisanya laki-laki. Polisi masih menunda kasus ini—**_

_Cukup.__ Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi._

—kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan menelan satu bungkus kapur barus.

"_KYAAA!"_

_._

"_Tenten! Sakura! Pergilah dari sini! Mereka akan menangkap kalian! Cepatlah!"_

_._

"_Kami akan menyusul kalian nanti, oke? Lekaslah pergi, Sakura-chan! Tenten!"_

Mulai lagi. Mimpi itu kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Ternyata waktu tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menenangkan diri dari pengalaman buruk. Tapi setidaknya aku harus bersyukur—_yeah_, aku harus bersyukur karena hidup di dalam didikan keluarga yang agak keras. Berterimakasihlah pada ayah dan ibu yang selalu mengajariku untuk tidak menangis di segala situasi tersulit pun. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Sampai detik ini gadis malang itu masih mengalami _shock_. Kini ia enggan main di luar saat sore hari, walau hanya sekedar bermain sepeda di sekeliling perumahan sekalipun. Perubahan yang sungguh drastis bagi seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Kau tak mengunjungi Sakura hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba ibu sudah menghadang di ambang pintu kamar sambil membawa tumpukan baju yang akan dicuci. Aku memamerkan gestur berpikir. Hari Minggu memang rutinitasku sebagai satu-satunya sahabat yang tersisa untuk mengunjungi Sakura, entah hanya sekedar menemaninya mengobrol atau membantunya mengejar ketertinggalan di kelas. Tapi kurasa, hari ini aku akan absen sehari untuk mengunjungi gadis itu. Ada _tugas_ yang harus diselesaikan. Nanti kau juga tahu.

"_Yea_. Nanti sore _err_—mungkin," kataku sambil pura-pura sibuk mencari jam weker, aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku mencari jam weker, setidaknya agar aku terlihat sibuk di mata ibu. Ibu kemudian memberiku isyarat agar segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai membantunya menyiapkan sarapan. Semoga sarapan hari ini telur dadar.

Oke, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Lagipula aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih keren dibanding sepiring telur dadar di Minggu pagi. Ini mengenai jam tangan kesayanganku. Ayah membelikannya seminggu yang lalu dan kurasa ini adalah hadiah _terhebat_ sepanjang masa.

Jamku adalah mesin waktu!

_B__ukan mesin sih lebih tepatnya_. Tapi, _yah_, setidaknya kita bisa pergi ke **masa kapan saja** dengan jam tangan hitamku ini.

_Stop_. Hentikan tawa kalian. **Sebab aku serius.**

Tentu fakta mengenai jam tangan ini hanya diketahui olehku seorang (Oke, kalian juga tahu sekarang). Ayah tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai fungsi asli dari jam ini. Mungkin saat memilih jam di toko saat itu, ayah sedang terburu-buru. Yah, aku juga kurang tahu sih.

Seusai sarapan aku segera berlari menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, menguncinya rapat-rapat, lalu meraih tas ransel mini yang tergantung di gagang pintu. Kurasa peralatan yang kusiapkan semalam untuk petualangan hari ini sudah cukup. Setelah mencangklongkan ransel, aku mengenakan jam tangan _ajaibku_.

Sekilas jam tangan itu terlihat biasa. Kecuali mengenai _size_nya yang besar banget. Kau bahkan bisa menge_set _tanggal di sana! Bisa bayangkan seberapa besar jam itu? _Mending_ jangan, deh.

Sambil menelan ludah, aku menge_set_ tanggal dan jam sesuai dengan saat dimana kami hendak berangkat menuju taman hiburan mematikan itu_. _Tiga bulan lalu. Pukul delapan pagi. Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, menunggu hal mendebarkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

_**Tak ada efek yang berarti.**_

.

Oke, tertawalah kalian.

.

Kaki kiriku maju selangkah. Tetap tak terjadi apapun.

.

Dan kemudian, saat aku hendak mendaratkan kaki kananku ke depan, seluruh ruangan berputar dengan hebat. Kepalaku serasa ditarik-tarik oleh gravitasi dan tubuhku bagai diputar-putar dengan mixer. Buruknya lagi, perutku dibuat mual. Kedua mataku semakin sakit dan terasa ingin copot. Putaran ini bagaikan mengapitku—dan bahkan bisa meremukkan tubuhku _kapan saja._

Tuhan, kuharap penyiksaan ini segera selesai!

Putaran itu kini kian melambat dan kemudian berhenti dengan tempo yang wajar—tidak seperti yang tadi. Aku celingukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bengong_ kayak_ orang bodoh?"

Di depanku berdiri dua orang yang sebaya denganku. Yang perempuan berkacak pinggang, sementara yang laki-laki menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk menjerit dan melompat agar bisa memeluk sang gadis dengan erat.

"Sakura! Naruto! Aku kangen sekali sama kalian!"

"Ya ya ya, tentu. Kita baru saja main _game online_ bareng kemarin malam di rumah Naruto. _Lama sekali_ kita tak bertemu." Gadis yang kupeluk, Sakura, melepaskan pelukanku dengan ogah-ogahan. Naruto melemparkan cengiran mengejeknya padaku. _Cih_, bilang saja ia ingin menarik perhatian Sakura. Sejak dulu ia memang tergila-gila dengan Sakura Haruno. Tapi sekarang aku tak peduli. _GOSH!_ Setelah tiga bulan aku bertemu mereka lagi! Jam tanganku ini memang bekerja dengan baik!

"Bersiaplah, Ten," ujar Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, "Hinata, Ino, dan Sai sudah menunggu di mobil."

Aku tersenyum menatap kepergian Sakura dan Naruto dari luar kamar. Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau—oh! Dunia ini sudah diputar dua kali!

Dari kaca jendela aku bisa melihat Sakura yang kini sudah berada di luar mobil—sibuk menakut-nakuti Hinata. Tanpa sadar aku nyengir. Menurutku Sakura itu anak yang asyik. Di sekolah ia senang menjahili dan menakut-nakuti siapa saja. Ia juga nyambung bila diajak bicara. Gayanya juga oke punya. Ia mengenakan _softlense_ hijau zamrud dan bahkan ia rela memotong rambut panjangnya sebahu dan mengecat rambut hitamnya menjadi _bubblegum pink_!

Tapi aku tak begitu memermasalahkan penampilannya yang nyentrik itu. Toh ia cocok dengan gaya seperti itu.

"Tenten! Kau siput atau apa sih?"

Suara Sakura yang melengking dari bawah sana kini terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku mengacungkan jempol padanya lalu segera bergegas ke bawah—_petualangan segera dimulai!_

**.

* * *

**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Scene Naruto dan Sakura bakal banyak nanti-nanti. Bersabarlah. Naruto dan Sakura adalah karakter utama yang muncul nanti-nanti **

**Nggak ngerti? Just PM meh :D**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Troublemaker in Pink

**E.S.C.A.P.E**

**kanarienv****ö****gel**

—**Based on the retard author's dream**

_**E**__verlasting. __**S**__trategy. __**C**__hivalry. __**A**__dventure. __**P**__reciness. __**E**__ndeavour_

.

.

* * *

.

**#1**

**Troublemaker in Pink  
**

.

**M**obil keluarga Uzumaki melaju kencang di sepanjang jalan raya. Bibi Kushina, ibu Naruto yang _notabene_ sudah lama tak menyetir kemarin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan kami ke taman hiburan. Dan apakah kau tahu? Menyetujui tawarannya adalah **mimpi buruk**. Yeah, mungkin supaya gampang kuberi analogi, deh. Menunggangi kuda rabies dengan kedua tangan terikat jauh lebih baik dibanding naik di mobil yang disetiri Bibi Kushina.

Eh? Sejak kapan kuda bisa rabies? Entahlah. Yang jelas analoginya seperti itu.

.

.

Kini lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau—dan Bibi Kushina tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu satu sekon pun untuk memacu mobilnya jadi lebih lambat. Dengan sembrono ia membanting setir ke arah kanan, sempat membuat lima teman-temanku saling berbenturan satu sama lain dan ada yang bertubrukan dengan tumpukan ransel. Apesnya aku duduk di bangku paling kanan—jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuh-tubuh mereka menghimpitku.

Sakura dengan iseng menggencet tubuh Hinata malang yang sialnya duduk di sampingnya saat itu. Ia duduk di kursi barisan tengah—sama sepertiku. Mobil Naruto memiliki tiga baris kursi, baris yang pertama diduduki oleh Bibi Kushina dan Naruto. Para gadis duduk di kursi tengah. Yang paling kasihan itu Sai. Ia harus duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama setumpuk ransel dan makanan bekal. _Oh joy_.

"Kau tahu? Bila kau berada dalam rumah sendiri saat bulan purnama, waspadalah…" Sakura yang sejak tadi menguap dan bersandar pada jendela kaca kini mulai mengobati rasa bosannya dengan memulai atraksi konyol—membuat cerita hantu gadungan dan menakut-nakuti Hinata atau Ino. Ia memang hobi sekali membuat orang menderita. Aku dulu sempat menebak-nebak jangan-jangan tetesan air mata _korban_nya itu _mood booster_nya. Aku membuang pandanganku dari keadaan jalan raya dan memilih untuk memerhatikan raut wajah Hinata dan Ino. Lumayan lah, tontonan gratis.

"Ku-kumohon, jangan mulai lagi…" Hinata menggunakan nada suaranya semelas mungkin, dan hanya mendapat cengiran nakal dari Sakura. Tanpa memberi respon sedikitpun akan wajah melas Hinata, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…kukira aku sedang menasihatimu. Pokoknya, waspadalah jika pintu rumahmu diketuk oleh seseorang eh, ralat. Maksudku, sebuah jasad yang mengerikan—"

.

"STOOOP!"

.

Suara nyaring sempat membuat membran timpaniku pecah—_bohong deh_. Terlihat Ino yang sedang melotot dan mengepalkan tangan. Teriakannya barusan bahkan membuat mobil mengerem mendadak. Entah Bibi Kushina panik atau apa (ia sampai diklakson oleh mobil-mobil dibelakangnya). Akhirnya ia menepikan mobilnya di depan bangunan jasa _party organizer _yang bercat jingga ngejreng. Setelah mematikan mesin, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke kursi kami. Sorot matanya dipenuhi oleh kebingungan.

"Sakura. To-tolong jangan cerita kayak tadi lagi," ujar Ino dengan agak tergagap saat semua mata memandangnya. Demi Big M rasa cokelat ukuran jumbo, deh. Ia pasti takut setengah mati mendengar cerita horror Sakura. Kini semuanya terdiam, ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari Ino Yamanaka—bahkan Bibi Kushina sengaja mematikan siaran radio yang sejak tadi memutar lagu-lagu tahun 60-an.

"Kasihan Hinata. Ia ketakutan sekali, tahu! Saku, kau boleh menakutiku. Tapi _please_, jangan Hinata... kau tak melihat wajahnya yang memelas?" Ino kemudian menunduk dan meremas ujung rok pendek ungu motif kotak-kotaknya. _Dasar sok heroik, padahal sendirinya pasti takut_, batinku. Dan yeah—bisa kau tebak. Kami semua memutar kedua bola mata kami secara serempak. Eh—bukan. Ralat. Lebih tepatnya; kami semua **kecuali Bibi Kushina** memutar kedua bola mata. Wanita itu tampak menghela napas lega, entah tujuannya apa.

"Kau baik sekali, Ino," pujinya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia berbalik arah dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, "kukira ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Baik! Kita mulai jalan, oke?"

Bersamaan dengan mobil yang mulai melaju ke tengah jalan raya, Ino nyengir puas. Yeah, yeah, kau menang, nona payah yang manja. Sudah kuduga bakal begini jadinya. Ia berpura-pura melindungi Hinata dan mengaku bahwa ia tidak takut pada cerita Sakura. Pembohong kecil.

Dari dulu Ino Yamanaka memang sok berani.

"Hei Ino, Hinata," Sakura kembali membuka suaranya sambil bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil. Seulas senyum badung terulas di bibirnya. Tuh kan, Sakura mulai lagi.

"Kau harus hati-hati. Sering-seringlah periksa belakangmu. Karena—"

"Cukup, Saku!" elak Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "kami nggak akan takut dengan bualan cerita horror payahmu lagi!"

"Bu-bukan cerita horror," jawab Sakura, "aku hanya memeringatkan bahwa ada laba-laba di pundak kalian..."

Ino menyatukan kedua alisnya, berbeda jauh dengan raut wajah Hinata yang berubah jadi pucat pasi. "Laba-laba? Kau bercanda." Oke, sepertinya kuakui sekarang Ino hebat. Ia tidak takut pada laba-laba—

"—AAAAAH! LABA-LABA MENJIJIKAN! Dimana laba-laba itu, Saku? Dimana? To-tolong singkirkan! _Yaiks_!"

Oke, kutarik kata-kataku. Ino _masih_ sok pemberani seperti dulu.

"Ups, hanya bercanda!" kikikan Sakura kini memenuhi mobil. Ino mendengus sekeras mungkin. Keadaan kemudian diperamai oleh gurauan Naruto—yang tentunya sama sekali tidak lucu. Ia memang tak pandai dalam merangkai lelucon.

**Hei, aku punya ide gila.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kalau sekarang kukatakan mereka tentang _hal sebenarnya_? Bahwa aku datang dari masa depan? Atau perlu kubilang bahwa Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai akan mati dalam beberapa jam mendatang karena disekap di dalam taman hiburan? Atau lebih baik kubilang kalau Sakura akan menjadi anak depresi yang _freak_ dalam tiga bulan mendatang?

Yang jelas, respon pertama yang pasti kudapat adalah cemoohan serta tawa meledek dari mereka. Itu _option_ pertama. _Option_ keduanya mungkin Sai akan melontarkan sanggahan kejam tanpa perasaan untukku. Lalu option terakhir…

_Bibi Kushina akan membatalkan rencana bermain kami!_

Tidak! Demi Tuhan jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Kami bahkan sudah membicarakan rencana ini sejak awal semester! Lagipula selama aku masih ada bersama mereka, pasti aman—well, ingat? Saat ini aku sedang berada di masa lalu—jadi ya mudah saja bagiku untuk memrediksikan apa yang terjadi. Kejadian hari ini _sama_ _persis _dengan kejadian tiga bulan lalu.

Dan saat kami naik _wahana _mengerikan itu tiba, aku akan mencegah mereka habis-habisan. Agar kami tak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama seperti dulu—kuharap.

Mobil Bibi Kushina berhenti di depan gapura raksasa dengan buah-buahan raksasa sebagai hiasannya. Kami berenam menyambar tas masing-masing lalu segera keluar dari mobil—kecuali Naruto. Sepetinya ia masih membicarakan sesuatu pada ibunya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya mendengar sekilas Bibi Kushina yang mengucapkan _tunnel of love_, entah untuk apa. Sepertinya itu hal buruk. Oke, bukti itu diperkuat saat tiba-tiba aku melihat sekilas Naruto yang melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sakura yang sedang merapikan tali sepatu kets _shocking pink_nya di dekat gapura. Tuhan, aku menyesal telah melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu barusan. Kuharap setelah ini mataku tetap beroperasi secara normal, deh.

Naruto (akhirnya) turun dari mobil dan ikut bergabung pada rombongan kami. Bibi Kushina membuka kaca jendela, "aku duluan ya, anak-anak. Selamat bersenang-senang! _Bye_!"

Kami melambaikan tangan kami sampai mobil Bibi Kushina menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu, kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan ganjil.

"_Lame ass_," ujar Sakura sambil melirik penjual tiket berpakaian merah norak yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya pada para pengunjung. Di bagian gapura terdapat dua badut—yang berbentuk menyerupai apel dan brokoli, sedang melambai-lambai dengan konyol, "bahkan Bibi Kushina percaya bahwa kita_ pasti_ mengunjungi taman botani kayak gini," lanjutnya.

Sekarang tak ada satupun dari kami yang tidak mengangguk.

"Ayo." Kami berlima mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan paling depan, menjauhi Taman Botani Oto.

Entah sejak kapan kini aku sudah berdiri di depan bus. Aku melengos kemudian naik bus—ternyata yang lain sudah duduk manis di kursi. Aku memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tak sabar lagi, Tenten," ujarnya bersemangat.

_Yayaya_, sang gadis berambut pink berulah lagi.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Err well yeah, sepertinya di chapter ini tidak ada apa-apanya -_- err oke, gomenasai D:**

**Ummm ngomong-ngomong, hanya sekedar mengingatkan; errr saya bakal dikit munculin romancenya. Gomenasai D:**

**Review, please?  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Déjà vu

**E.S.C.A.P.E**

**kanarienv****ö****gel**

—**Based on the retard author's dream**

_**E**__verlasting. __**S**__trategy. __**C**__hivalry. __**A**__dventure. __**P**__reciness. __**E**__ndeavour_

.

.

* * *

.

**#2**

**Déjà vu**

.

_**Baa! Baa!**_

**B**aru kali ini aku merasakan hawa panas yang begitu buruk. Bukannya aku (lagi-lagi) mengeluh atau apa, tapi menaiki truk sambil berdesak-desakan dengan banyak biri-biri di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat sungguh hal yang memuakkan. Oh, untung saja aku sudah antisipasi duduk di bagian paling nyaman—tempat paling ujung.

"Aku. Bahkan. Nggak. Bisa. Bernafas!"

Ino yang sejak tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara. Kalau saja suaranya tidak lantang, aku bakal mengira bahwa biri-biri itu yang berbicara. Ino dapat tempat duduk paling nggak nyaman, tubuhnya yang mungil meringkuk di sudut belakang truk—membuatnya seperti bola kuning raksasa di tengah kerumunan biri-biri. Sakura yang bersandar tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya, "sabar. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Kenapa kita harus naik truk hm, Jelek?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau mau menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan pergi ke taman botani?"

"Bukan itu," Sai menghela napas sambil iseng mengelus rambut salah satu biri-biri di dekatnya, "maksudku buat apa kita harus pergi sejauh ini? **Buat apa kita harus susah-susah naik bus lalu naik truk penuh biri-biri ke sebuah taman hiburan terpencil?** Toh di kota banyak taman hiburan 'kan?"

"Kau tak mengerti!" sergahnya sambil melotot. Beberapa biri-biri yang mengelilinginya kaget seketika. Kini suara _Baa! Baa! Baa!_ Terdengar dimana-mana. Sakura makin cemberut, "taman hiburan yang ini betul-betul keren!"

_Hening._

.

.

_Yah, bisa ditebak kan, siapa yang membuat kami susah payah naik truk bersama biri-biri begini?_

.

* * *

.

Truk tua berwarna biru yang kami tumpangi kini berhenti di depan pom bensin. Sakura melompat dari truk lalu memberi isyarat pada kami agar mengikutinya. Naruto turun dengan cepat lalu disusul oleh Ino. Setelah membantu Hinata turun, barulah aku keluar dari truk sumpek itu.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, paman bisa meninggalkan kami sekarang!"

Seorang tua yang sejak tadi menghisap cerutunya di dalam truk kini terbatuk-batuk, "Eeekh? Secepat ini? Kalian tak apa kutinggal?"

Aku melihat Sakura mengangguk dengan gaya sok polos, "iya! Guru kami akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Kami akan melakukan penelitian sejenis kaktus mutasi gitu deh."

Sang pengemudi truk tampak tak mengerti akan perkataan Sakura, namun ia tetap mengangguk, "baik. Kalian kutinggal. Hati-hati, ya. Berbahaya di sini tanpa pengawasan." Bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan Sakura, supir truk itu meninggalkan kami di pom bensin. Aku menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya, "kebohongan yang bagus, Saku."

Sakura nyengir, jarinya membentuk V, "_peace out_. Eh, ayo! Kita harus bergegas! Eh, _anyway_ ada yang punya parfum? Tubuhku berbau biri-biri nih."

"Kau akan menjadi siluman biri-biri, Sakura-chan! Hahaha—"

Hening. Semuanya memandangi Naruto.

"—hahaha... ha?"

.

Semuanya memutar bola mata. Tak ada yang tertawa menanggapi lelucon bodoh _blonde_ satu itu. Sakura berbalik arah menjauhi pom bensin, yang kemudian disusul oleh aku, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, lalu Ino. Sambil berjalan aku memandangi sekeliling. Tempat yang mengerikan. _Yeah_, walaupun aku **sudah pernah** ke sini tiga bulan lalu, sih. Tapi tetap saja seram. Tak ada rumput, hanya kaktus-kaktus dengan jumlah sedikit, bebatuan kering, serta tanah merah kecoklatan yang menghampar.

"Eh! Kita sudah dekat lho!" Sakura berjingkat-jingkat di tepi jalan sambil menunjuk papan raksasa. Papan itu sangat usang. Catnya sudah mengelupas dan besi-besinya sudah berkarat. Warna hitam pekat beserta gambar kelelawar memerburuk segalanya. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, lekukan ular bersisik kuning yang membentuk suatu tulisan sambung di papan itu membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Butuh waktu untuk membacanya, catnya mengelupas dimana-mana.

"Hebi...?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahku menoleh dengan tatapan heran. Aku mengangkat bahu, "di situ tertulis hebi kan? Eh?"

"Se-sepertinya sih," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang berwarna merah muda—mungkin ia kepanasan. Cahaya matahari memang terlalu terik di daerah sepi begini. Malas menunggu gerak-gerik Hinata yang super lambat bak putri kerajaan yang dilatih etika _oh-aku-harus-sopan-dan-lembut-!_, aku menyambar lengan kanannya sambil berlari kecil. Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah beberapa meter di depan kami. Dan _yeah_, aku juga kehausan. Berlama-lama di daerah kering kerontang seperti ini bagai siksaan dunia. Sejak tadi angin kering terus menerus bertiup membawa butiran pasir serta debu. Dan kau pasti tahu rasanya bila pasir atau debu itu mengenai mata, menempel di leher, atau bahkan... tersangkut sampai tenggorokan. Tambah buruknya lagi, pasir yang menempel di leher bakal bercampur dengan keringat! _Yaiks_.

Kami terus berlari kecil hingga mata kami menangkap melewati sebuah gapura yang bersembunyi di balik gundukan tanah raksasa. Sakura dan yang lainnya juga sudah berada di sana. Mereka sedang bersandar di tiang besar dan lebar berbentuk ular kekuningan. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat ular kuning jelek yang melilit membentuk kata _Hebi_ di puncak gapura. Sungguh, nama yang _sangat jelek_ untuk sebuah taman hiburan. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau takut?" Sakura ternyata sudah memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata sejak tadi. Hinata menggeleng canggung. Yap, seperti tiga bulan lalu, Sakura kini mendekati Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Nggak berani masuk berarti _cemen_."

Hinata menelan ludah lalu ia berjalan dengan gemetar di belakang kami menuju _ticket booth_. Nyalinya besar juga ya, dia.

.

.

Setelah membeli tiket kami langsung berlari tanpa arah—lalu berhenti seketika saat merasa ada keganjilan di sini. _Taman hiburan tak pernah sepi, bukan?_

Hebi sepi. _Terlalu_ sepi. Pepohonan bergerak bisu saat angin bertiup. Papan penunjuk jalan bergeming di ujung jalan. Hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang di sini. Terlihat beberapa staff taman hiburan yang terlihat mengangkut sebuah tandu—entah isinya apa, tandu itu tertutup oleh kain berwarna coklat.

Raut wajah bingung mereka persis sekali dengan tiga bulan lalu. Aku masih ingat, setelah ini mereka akan mengunjungi desa_ vampire_ yang tak begitu jauh dari sini. Tempat itu aman—maksudku, tidak menakutkan dan tidak mencurigakan. Hanya ada pedesaan buatan yang berisi patung-patung vampire dari lilin. Hanya itu.

"_D__é__j__à__ vu_?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Apa ia tahu bahwa waktu telah diputar kembali? Apakah dia sadar?

"Maksudmu?" aku berusaha bertanya sambil sedikit tertawa hambar. Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan serius, "Tenten, apakah waktu pernah diulang? Maksudku aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya."

Aku menelan ludah. Otakku berusaha berpikir keras sementara aku sibuk memutar-mutar kedua bola mataku sambil menggigit bibir, "Ma-mana mungkin, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ini pernah terjadi dua kali. Kita semua pergi ke Hebi. Seakan ini pernah terjadi, kau tahu? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari kita memakai mesin waktu?"

Aku mundur selangkah sambil menyembunyikan kepanikan. Raut serius Sakura seketika berubah jadi raut yang biasanya—kedua alis terangkat, sorotan mata licik, serta sudut bibir yang terangkat. Dan sekarang, tawanya yang keras terdengar jelas di telingaku, **"ups! Aku berbohong! HAHAHA!"**

**_Sial_**

"Aduh mana mungkin waktu bisa diulang Tenten! Maksudku—lihat wajahmu yang ketakutan begitu! Hahaha!" kata Sakura sambil berlari menjauhiku. Cih. Tadi itu aku benar-benar khawatir tahu! Kulihat Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata kini mengelilingiku dengan tatapan bosan. Naruto menatapku heran, "Kau dan Sakura ngapain aja sih? Ayo lekas naik wahana dong!"

"_Whoa_, _easy_, Naru," ujar Sakura sambil merangkul Naruto dan Hinata yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya, "Ino. Naruto. Ayo ikut aku. Eh, semuanya. Karena kita berenam bagaimana kalau kita berpisah menjadi dua kelompok? Aku akan main dengan Ino dan Naruto, oke?"

_Tidak_. Ini **tidak sesuai** dengan tiga bulan yang lalu. Seharusnya setelah ini kami **semua** akan mengunjungi desa _vampire_, bukan seperti ini. Gawat, itu artinya kejadian-kejadian setelah ini takkan bisa kuprediksi lagi. Sakura sukses mengubah masa lalu.

Kini yang kulihat hanyalah punggung Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto yang menjauh. Saat mereka hampir menghilang dari belokan, Sakura menyeringai padaku, kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Ini pertanda buruk!

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yeah, maaf lama update ;_; eee ada yang gak ngerti? *semua angkat tangan***

**Review? :-)  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning

**E.S.C.A.P.E**

**kanarienv****ö****gel**

—**Based on the retard author's dream**

_**E**__verlasting. __**S**__trategy. __**C**__hivalry. __**A**__dventure. __**P**__reciness. __**E**__ndeavour_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#3**

**Beginning**

**.**

"**K**ubilang _Tunnel of Love_!"

"Tidak—_roller coaster_ yang di ujung sana lebih menyenangkan!"

"Rumah kaca saja!"

Aku memutar bola mata sambil berkacak pinggang, "kuyakin kau memilih rumah kaca karena kau ingin berkaca dan mengagumi kecantikanmu, kan Ino?"

Ino mendengus, "aku hanya memilih permainan yang _medium_ saja kok. _Roller coaster_ itu terlalu mengerikan dan _Tunnel of Love_ itu terlalu payah." Kini ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu _bench_ hijau lumut yang bersebelahan dengan _vending machine_. Sepertinya berdebat tak jelas di bawah terik matahari selama sepuluh menit membuatnya kelelahan. "Kau tak mau naik _Tunnel of Love_ karena kau tak punya pasangan, kan?" timpal Naruto dengan sinis. Ino yang sedang meluruskan kedua kakinya sambil bersandar kini menegakkan duduknya, "maaf? Ha. Kau _pikir_ Sakura mau naik wahana konyol itu denganmu?"

.

Aku mendecih pelan. _Eh buset deh_, kenapa mereka semua ngomongin aku, sih?

Terik matahari semakin membakar rambut merah mudaku yang pendek. Bila aku menyentuh pucuk kepalaku, telapak tanganku terasa terpanggang di oven dengan suhu lima ratus derajat. Eh, oke. Mungkin tidak separah itu. Tapi tetap saja. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk duduk di _bench_ bersama Ino.

"Kenapa kau ingin naik _roller coaster_ jam segini, Saku? Sekarang kan panas banget, tahu," ujar Ino sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya—hal yang sangat kuinginkan sejak tadi—mengikat rambutku. Sayang rambutku terlalu pendek jadi tak bisa diikat. Rambut sebahu kadang membuat gatal leher bagian belakang di saat panas begini. _Yeah_, setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin pergi ke wahana tertutup seperi rumah kaca bukanlah ide buruk, "sepertinya kau benar Ino. Untuk saat ini kita harus pergi ke wahana _indoor_. Suhu panas begini bisa membunuhku."

Kami berdua bangkit dari duduk dan melihat papan penunjuk jalan. Rumah kaca terletak tak begitu jauh dari sini—hanya beberapa meter ke arah utara. Kami berdua berlari kecil merapat ke tepi jalan dimana pepohonan menaungi kami, jadi kami tak perlu kepanasan.

"Yeah, kuakui untuk masalah cuaca, kecantikan, dan sebagainya kau keren, Ino. Jam segini kita memang harus naik wahana _indoor_. Jadi rumah kaca itu pilihan yang menyenangkan..."

"Hei!" suara langkah Naruto yang terburu-buru semakin keras, "_Tunnel of Love_ kan wahana _indoor_ juga!"

.

_Sudah menyela omongan orang, keras kepala lagi._

_.  
_

"...dan rumah kaca bisa mencakup kita semua, iya kan, Ino?" tanyaku retoris. Aku dan Ino menghentikan langkah dan sama-sama menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mengejar kami di belakang. Sedetik kemudian kami berdua tersenyum manis—bahkan aku sempat melihat terdapat rona merah yang mewarnai wajah Naruto. _Ngek_.

_Oh, aku kagum. Hari ini aku bisa bekerja sama dengan Ino dengan sangat baik._

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
_

"Oh bahkan aku harus berterima kasih pada Ino yang telah merekomendasikan rumah kaca—wahana _paling ngetren_ yang bisa memuat kita bertiga, sementara _Tunnel of Love_ hanya bisa memuat dua orang!"

Ini bahkan sudah kelima kalinya Naruto ngomong kayak gitu. Sekali lagi ia ngomong seperti itu lagi, mulut besarnya akan kusumpal dengan kantung plastik _cheese burger_ McDonald's.

Kedua mataku yang diselimuti lensa kontak hijau zamrud kini memerhatikan pemandangan di depan. **Apa aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya?** Rasanya Hebi bukanlah tempat yang asing buatku. Oke, memang aku yang pertama kali menemukan Hebi saat libur di rumah kakek musim panas lalu. Tapi, maksudku—rasanya aku pernah mengunjungi Hebi bersama kelima temanku ini _sebelumnya_.

Eh buset, kenapa aku jadi galau begini, sih?

Sudahlah, nikmati saja Hebi, dan _point_ paling penting adalah; **jangan sampai kelima temanku terutama Tenten (yeah, aku merasa bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu) tahu bahwa aku mengalami **_**D**__**é**__**j**__**à**__** vu **_**yang parah! **

Nggak terasa kami sudah berdiri di depan wahana rumah kaca. Aku melihat raut wajah Ino yang terlampau bahagia saat kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi semak-semak yang dihinggapi tumbuhan parasit. Jalan setapaknya mengarah ke sebuah pintu raksasa dengan ukiran yang menyeramkan. Rumah kaca. Dan sekali lagi, aku melihat Ino yang mengembangkan senyumnya. _Whoops, don't blame me,_ Ino. Melihat wajahmu yang bahagia itu—membuatku ingin merusaknya _sedikit_. Lihat saja, nanti.

.

* * *

.

Mengunjungi desa _vampire_ tanpa Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto betul-betul hambar. Yeah, jujur saja. Mereka bertiga adalah orang teribut di dunia. Aku yakin di taman bermain di seberang sana mereka pasti lagi ribut.

Aku, Hinata, dan Sai tetap diam selama mengunjungi satu demi satu rumah hingga pertokoan di desa itu. Sebuah wahana sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berkunjung ke sana—lalu keluar lagi. Mungkin mereka bosan karena isi desa ini hanya dipenuhi oleh patung-patung _vampire_ dari lilin.

Kalau tiga bulan lalu, sih. Sakura dengan iseng menggerakkan salah satu patung dan membuat Ino teriak ketakutan sampai nyaris mengompol.

_Ah oke, itu memang masa lampau. Sekarang sih, beda._

**.**

**.**

Saat ini kami sedang duduk melingkar di meja putih bulat yang di atasnya terdapat payung yang terbuka. Tiga piring _hot dog_ dengan saus tomat dan mustard yang melimpah ruah membuat air liur kami hampir menetes. Dengan diiringi dua debaran (satu debaran hati karena tak sabar; satu lagi debaran perut karena keroncongan), kami menggigit ujung hot dog yang masih utuh.

"Yaiks! Kenapa rasanya seperti uban nenekku?" Sai kini menjulurkan lidahnya dan meletakkan _hot dog_ yang hampir setengahnya tergigit ke atas meja. Sama halnya dengan Hinata yang kini menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan muntah. _Yeah_, aku juga merasa kerongkonganku diisi oleh sesuatu yang menjijikan. Untung aku membawa air mineral di ransel.

"Oke. Koki gendut penjual _hot dog_ ini akan kucap sebagai koki terburuk yang pernah ada," ucapku sambil menutup botol air mineral. Sai dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa gerobak _hot dog_ itu sepi pembeli. Rasanya membunuh," timpal Sai. Baik aku dan Hinata mengangguk yakin. Sai pun berdiri, "mungkin lebih baik kita pergi. Tapi kema—"

"Toko suvenir," potong Hinata mantap. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah menunjuk bangunan tak bertingkat berwarna merah bata, "mungkin kita bisa beli buat kenang-kenangan? Siapa tahu?"

Hinata kini melenggang pergi ke bangunan tak bertingkat itu. Suara sepatu kets miliknya yang memiliki corak feminin bergesekan kasar di atas tanah. Aku dan Sai saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan pintu yang dibarengi oleh dentingan lonceng kini menggema di kedua telingaku. Pintu kayu dengan papan bertuliskan _OPEN_ berwarna merah menyala disertai _bling-bling_ perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan bagian dalam toko suvenir yang memiliki penerangan buruk. _Yeah_, sebetulnya bukan penerangannya yang buruk, sih. Yang kutahu, penjaga toko ini pasti memiliki selera interior yang buruk. Atau _phobia_ dengan cahaya mungkin.

Hinata berlari ke arah rak penuh mug sementara aku melihat tumpukan gantungan kunci yang tergeletak acak-acakan di dalam keranjang kecil. Beragam gantungan kunci Hebi ada di sana—_yeah_, walaupun mayoritas gantungan kunci sama semua, sih. Sebuah gantungan kunci ular kuning yang melilit membentuk kata Hebi, atau gantungan kunci kepala ular bersisik kuning. Payah ah, _masa_ maskot taman hiburan ini ular, sih?

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai membeli sesuatu?" Sai kini melipat kembali koran gratisan yang terletak di sofa. Sejak sampai di toko suvenir ia memang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Se-sebentar lagi. Aku akan ke kasir dulu," ujar Hinata pelan. Aku kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat gantungan kunci. Ah, andaikan penerangan di sini bagus, aku bisa dengan mudah memilah-milah mana suvenir yang keren, deh. Baru saja aku akan menggapai salah satu gantungan mini, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"Pergilah! Pergilah selagi bisa! Taman hiburan ini betul-betul berbahaya!"

Seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku kini menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Mata hijau mudanya berkilat-kilat. Aku... _speechless_.

"Kau tahu," ia memulai curhatannya dengan berbisik—sepertinya ia sadar bahwa perkataannya yang sebelumnya itu pasti membuat orang bingung, "sekarang aku dan kedua adik laki-lakiku sedang mencari keluar. Ini tempat mengerikan!" nadanya semakin tinggi. _Yah, kalau itu sih... aku juga sudah tahu. _Kini gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"

_Oh, baik sekali gadis ini._

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Ketiga temanku yang lain sedang bermain di wahana lain," ujarku jujur. Si gadis mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya, "oke. _Good luck_, ya? Ah. Sekalian info, jangan pernah dekati wahana yang di ujung sana—"

"_Roller coaster_?" potongku. Si gadis menggeleng, "bukan. Yang satunya. Nggak kalah mengerikan. Wahana yang tak jauh dari sini yaitu—"

"Kak Temari!"

Oke, pembicaraan penting terpotong. Siapa lagi sih?

"Kakak! Nggak ada waktu untuk ngobrol! Ayo kita keluar!" sosok lelaki pendek berambut merah kini menarik lengan kakaknya. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki satunya. Sepertinya si cowok berambut merah itu sebaya dengaku, deh.

"Ah tunggu Gaara, Kankurou, aku—"

Terlambat. Dengan gaya yang indah nan gemulai dua adik laki-laki _overprotektif _itu sudah menarik kakaknya keluar dari toko suvenir. Oh, dan tahu berita buruknya? Bahkan _si-gadis-yang-diketahui-bernama-Temari_ itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya mengenai wahana berbahaya selain _Roller Coaster_! Tch.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maaf telat update lagi. Oh ya, bab ini diisi oleh 2 point of view. Yang pertama itu PoV Sakura, yang keduanya baru Tenten. Jangan tertukar ya :-) dan jangan lupa kalau mereka terpisah jadi dua bagian! :p ah ngomong-ngomong masih miris nih. Masih ada yang nggak ngerti ;O;**

**Review? :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mirror Labyrinth

**E.S.C.A.P.E**

**kanarienv****ö****gel**

—**Based on the retard author's dream**

_**E**__verlasting. __**S**__trategy. __**C**__hivalry. __**A**__dventure. __**P**__reciness. __**E**__ndeavour_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

* * *

**#4**

**The Mirror Labyrinth**

**.**

**I**no langsung mematut di depan cermin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan genit begitu masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tepi jaketku, "nggak tahan kalau nggak bercermin barang semenit saja ya?"

Dari pantulan cermin aku melihat kedua matanya berputar hebat bak cucian yang berada di mesin cuci, "lucu banget, sih."

"Kok nggak tertawa?" bisikku sambil melalui Ino dan berjalan menuju bagian dalam rumah kaca. Sebagai tambahan agar terlihat kejam, aku menyikut pinggangnya yang terlampau lembek. _Yeah_, aku memang jahat!

.

Kedua kakiku yang dialasi sepatu kets _shocking pink_ melangkah ganjil mengikuti arah cermin. Oke, sebetulnya aku **malu **mengakui, tapi sumpah deh! Rumah kaca ini benar-benar memusingkan! Lantainya berwarna hitam mengkilap dan pergerakanku dibatasi oleh cermin-cermin yang menjulang tinggi membentuk labirin. Tapi ini justru bagus! Rencanaku untuk menjahili Ino akan berjalan dengan lancar! **_Eh? Ingat rencanaku kan, kalau aku mau menjahili Ino?_** Maka aku berhenti di depan sebuah kaca—yeah, selain cermin ada kaca juga di sini. Eh, kalian bisa membedakan mana kaca dan mana cermin bukan?—dan menjerit histeris, "AAAH! TO-TOLONG AKU, NARUTO! INO!"

"Itu suara Sakura-chan! Kita harus menolongnya!"

Suara Naruto sayup-sayup terdengar. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku.

"Untuk apa menolong cewek iseng macam dia—eeh! Stop menarikku! Aku kan tak mau menolongnya!"

Sambil menahan tawa, aku berlari ke sembarang arah sebelum Ino dan Naruto menemukanku. Lari kemana saja deh! yang penting aku harus kabur sekarang! Aku memilih tikungan ke kiri kemudian bersembunyi di balik tirai berdebu raksasa berwarna merah _maroon_. Senyuman puas masih terkembang di bibirku.

"Di mana Sakura-chan?"

"Kau ini ditipu dasar Naruto bodoh!"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_! Siapa yang tahu kalau ia berniat menjahili atau meminta tolong, eh? Dasar pirang—"

Percakapan Naruto dengan Ino seketika menjadi angin lalu saat aku berbalik dan menyadari apa yang ada di belakangku. Gaung mulai menunjukkan bunyinya saat aku mulai melangkah ke depan dengan takut-takut. Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menyapu pandangan dengan penuh waspada. Hening. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara tarikan napasku sendiri yang penuh dengan kepanikan. Oh, oke lupakan empat kalimat sebelumnya. Atau paling tidak jadikan rahasia kita saja, deh. Haruno Sakura bukanlah anak cewek yang penakut.

"I-Ino... Na-Naruto..." _oh crap_, bahkan suaraku terdengar gemetaran, "I-Ino! Naruto! Kemari!" kini suaraku terdengar jauh lebih lantang. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara dua pasang kaki yang berlari tergesa ke arahku.

"_Ups_, di sini ya si pembohong itu bersembunyi?" sindir Ino dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan. Oh, bukannya aku terkesan. Malah membuatku ingin epilepsi sekarang juga. Aku mendelik padanya, "perhatikan sekelilingmu, Nona Ganjen!"

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak lebar, "ru-ruangan ini tertutup, seluruh isi ruangan ini cermin—maksudku benar-benar cermin keseluruhan!" tanpa memedulikan tali sepatunya yang sudah tak terikat, nona ganjen itu _skipping, _menapaki lantai dari cermin dengan amat keras. Aku tak memedulikannya dan kembali mengobservasi tempat ini (oke, kalimat 'observasi' kedengaran berlebihan). _Err_—serius deh, tempat ini membuatku makin pusing dan mual. Kau bisa bayangkan—**dinding, lantai, langit-langit, semuanya terbuat dari cermin!**

"Tragis." Naruto akhirnya buka suara, "aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Ino _skipping_ dengan tali sepatu terlepas, lalu tersandung, lalu jatuh, lalu lantai cerminnya retak, lalu—"

"Cukup!" Ino kini berkacak pinggang, "aku nggak segendut itu, tolol!"

_Yayaya_, terus saja debat begitu. Mungkin kalau kalian adalah piringan hitam rusak, maka aku dengan tak segan akan menggunakannya untuk _frisbee._

Debat imbisil antara Ino dan Naruto terhenti seketika saat suara tawa dingin terdengar. Kami bertiga saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu. Suara tawa itu masih terdengar. Lirih, dingin, pelan... pokoknya amat mengerikan hingga bulu kudukku berdiri! Suara tawa itu juga diramaikan dengan deru napas kami yang tak menentu. Melangkah perlahan, kami mendekat satu sama lain. Yah, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, seperti tiga bandit bertato yang memisahkan kami. Oh semoga semua itu _nggak_ akan terjadi.

Suara tawa mengerikan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku tersenyum mengejek, "sudah kuduga itu hanya _backsound _saja. Agar tambah dramatis gitu deh."

Semoga, semoga... YAH SEMOGA. Semoga mereka berdua tak menyadari bahwa aku amat ketakutan sekarang.

**oOo**

Entahlah, kurasa aku harus menjauh dari Ino dan Naruto sekarang. Aku yakin wajahku masih pucat sekarang—Tuhan, sekali lagi, jangan sampai mereka tahu aku _amat _sangat ketakutan. Aku berlari kecil ke salah satu sudut ruangan, kemudian pura-pura bercermin. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, eh? Tadi itu hanya tipuan—"

Mataku terbelalak seketika. Jantungku serasa berhenti.

.

.

.

Ada tangan putih yang muncul dari balik cermin!

.

.

"Kaget?" terdengar suara seorang wanita.

.

.

Aku mundur selangkah. Si empunya tangan itu melongokkan kepala. Rambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih. Oke, bolehkah aku bertanya: _siapa wanita ini?_

.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," ia tersenyum lebar, "aku Haku, pengurus rumah kaca." Haku kemudian menyerahkan tangannya padaku dan aku menyambutnya sambil memerkenalkan diri, "Saku." Haku memegang kedua bahuku lalu membawaku ke depan cermin. Aku mengangkat alis dan memandang heran wajah Haku. Seakan wanita itu mengerti, ia pun berkata, "ini bukan cermin biasa, ini cermin yang bisa memantulkan bayanganmu di masa depan."

Aku menajamkan pengelihatan dan menunggu perubahan refleksiku sendiri. Semuanya masih tetap sama, hanya bayanganku yang mengenakan tank top hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket magenta, dan celana pendek hitam. Lucu sekali. Ah, tentu saja. Selain suara tawa tadi, Haku pasti membual lagi soal bayangan masa depan—

_Tunggu_. Refleksinya berubah!

Dari cermin aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di atas kasur dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya sembap. Aku menyipitkan mata. I-itu **aku**! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengapa aku menangis seperti itu? Ini tidak beres. Ini lelucon. Aku, Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis selemah itu!

"Haku, mengapa aku tak memiliki refleksi?" Ino (yang sepertinya mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Haku) bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. Naruto yang menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan cermin menyambar, "aku juga. Sama sekali tak ada apa pun. Gelap."

**"Mungkin... kalian akan mati?"** suara Haku terdengar menggaung di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku berbalik badan dan mencari Haku.

.

.

.

Namun Haku lenyap bagai tersapu angin.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lantai cermin yang kami bertiga tapaki retak seketika dan pecah. Menciptakan lubang gelap raksasa yang membuat kami terperosok ke bawah. "Sakura-chan! Awas!" Naruto tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku, dan memelukku. Entah maksudnya apa, aku terlalu panik untuk merespon tindakan colongannya itu. Oh tidak! Aku merasa gravitasi menarik paksa tubuhku. Kami bertiga akan jatuh!

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Yeah! I'm done with National Exams! I'm baaack!_ :-D tapi, yah. Fiksi ini jadi rada-rada. Saya udah lama nggak nulis jadinya kaku dan rigid begini uhuhuh. By the way, chapter ini baru memuat SakuNaruIno. SaiHinaTen akan dimuat di chapter depan. Errr... ngerti tak? ._.**

**Anyway, terima kasih atas review dan _reviewn_ya yaaa. _Seriously, this fiction is based on my dream_. Entah kenapa saya bisa mimpi seperti ini. Entah kebanyakan baca Goosebumps? Mungkin :p**

**Mind to review, ne?**

**Xo,**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**


End file.
